Flawless (Remix)
"Flawless (Remix)" is an official remix of "Flawless", a song by Beyoncé from her fifth studio album BEYONCÉ. It features new vocals from both Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj. The song was produced by Hit-Boy. The song was released on Beyoncé's website and Soundcloud on August 2, 2014. It was also included and released as a digital download on November 24 as a track on the platinum edition of BEYONCÉ. The song impacted Rhythmic radio on August 12, and Urban radio on August 16. It peaked at #1 on Urban radio. Background After deciding to remix her song "Flawless" to release it to radio, Beyoncé chose to send the track to Nicki Minaj for a verse. When getting on a plane to go to Las Vegas, Minaj received a call from her manager, Gee Roberson, telling her that Beyoncé wanted a feature with her in exchange for a feature by Beyoncé on Minaj's upcoming studio album—the result of which was "Feeling Myself." Shocked by the news, Minaj said she "worked for a while" on the verse. During this process, Beyoncé stopped by the studio and told Minaj to "be herself on the record." Once completed, Minaj stated that Beyoncé and Jay-Z were "excited" about what she sent to them, and that Roberson said Jay Z was "inspired" by the verse.Davis, Justin. Complex. "Nicki Minaj Gets Emotional During Interview with Angie Martinez on "Power 105"." Retrieved December 19, 2014. On July 27, 2014, Nicki said she pushed back her new single "Anaconda" back a week and we would know why soon. On July 30, rumors started spreading that the reason for this was because a song with her and Beyoncé would be dropping within the next few days. Rumors were that they remixed Flawless and Beyonce would be rapping along with Nicki about the "drama" that accorded with her the past few months. On August 2, Nicki posted the link to the song on her Instagram and Twitter. The song impacted Rhythmic radio on August 12, and Urban radio on August 16. It peaked at #1 on Urban radio. It was released as a digital download on November 24 with the album. Critical Reception Caitlin White writing for MTV News felt that the version "more than exceeds our expectations" and added that it managed to expand "flawlessness beyond women at this juncture". Nadeska Alexis of the same publication wrote that Beyoncé sounded "extra fearless" together with Minaj. Pitchfork Media's Evan Minsker referred to the remix as "like a gift from the heavens" as it featured the two singers together on a song. Vulture's writer E. Alex Jung called the pair's first collaboration "epic". Melinda Newman, a writer of HitFix, felt that the reworked version "brings... up to speed" compared to the original, but noted that Minaj's lyrics discussing Jackson's doctor would likely upset his fans. Slate editor Sharan Shetty described it as "excellent", praising the duo as a "powerful pair". Jason Lipshutz of Billboard magazine praised Beyoncé's line adressing the elevator accident as a highlight of the remix. Time reviewer Nolan Feeney deemed the remix a "feistier, more aggressive take" on the original, while also adding that it had a different message, "talk all you want, you'll never wake up like them". A writer of Rap-Up magazine felt that Minaj delivered one of "her best verses yet". Sasha Frere-Jones, a critic of The New Yorker felt that unlike the original version, the remix is "flawless... because it is conceptually coherent and ferocious, and neither performer makes a mistake", noting that Beyoncé outshined Minaj's performance. He concluded his review by stating that "the synergy of the 'Flawless' remix hits a peak of cultural importance". Cross references * Minaj references her home country of Trinidad and/or her Trinidadian heritage in numerous songs other including "Beam Me Up Scotty", "Beautiful Sinner", "Twerk It", "Trini Dem Girls", "Rake It Up", "Miami" and "Woman Like Me". HBO Performance Live Performances Beyoncé and Nicki performed the song for the first time together in Paris for the last two dates of Beyoncé and Jay-Z's "On The Run Tour" which aired on HBO. Nicki later performed her verse at the 2014 iHeartRadio Music Festival, and also performed her verse on her The Pinkprint Tour. Charts References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:2014 Category:Videos